nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/Trip to MoMa
Yesh, it's been weeks since I did another pipin' post, so here we go! Hi, Austincarter4ever here, reporting after a hard week of school. I concluded the week with a field trip to a museum in New York. None of my friends were going with me, so I sat on the bus with Balrog (yes, he travels with mee), my lunchbox... Balrog: I'm not being replaced, right?! Me: Of course. You are stuffed with cuteness... and missiles, while the lunchbag has edibles :P Balrog: Okay, just checking. Ooh, butterscotch! Me: HEY!!!! Siri, and my ever-popular all 41 episodes set of NMDFFM. I was finishing up on the 41st episode whist on the bus, so exect jagged lines and zigzags in the most unexpected places. I was listening to various songs too. "What Makes you Beautiful" this, "I Like Trains" that. I even listened to Skywire's game theme. When I got there, we waited for the tickets to be paid for, and then the person responsible for the trip said that we should break into groups. I was a misfit for the ENTIRE trip, so I didn't know who to go with... So I just wandered off by myself. Going up escalators, dodging incoming human traffic, observing paintings and sculptures. It took me at least fifteen minutes to realize: I'm being followed! YES, I was being followed. But I didn't mind, since this was another person who went on the trip. He seemed disappointed that none of his friends went with him... just liek me. So we went around the museum (at least twice) with me skipping around and abiding by the rules, whilst he followed behind me. For one, I felt liek a leader. A skipping, polite leader :P Carter: Beautiful! (and that's not the only thing I said while looking through the art) There was a wide array of art to look at, from paintings, to text, to miniature models. Most of these were untouchable nor able to take a picture of. There was a scary picture, simply titled "NO" that made me fall over in fright. There was a projection going on that displayed chickens that had me in awe for a somewhat 15 minutes. Afterwards, I took a break and bought two crossaints, because even following someone around a museum makes you hungry. Ah, generocity. You should never have too much of it, nor too little. Bennet: Arr! That be true! When we were winding down to the last hour, we sat and watched short movies with realistic animations. My follower kept saying, "This doesn't make any sense". Indeed, it wasn't. The lady transformed into a metallic, malevolent spider, and she never said WHY. Was it a manifestation of her evil? Or was her pet the villain all this time? We'll never know :I The last movie was so boring and nonsensical, I actually set a timer for when we'd have to get up and go to the lobby. When my timer went off, we cheered liek incompetents (which we weren't) and ran off to the lobby. There, I thanked him to accompanying me, and he thanked me for my kindness, generocity, and understanding. We introduced each other, and we talked until the busses came back... AND THAT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER :D P.S: Nitrome Must Die's birthday is coming up (November 24th). If you can, pweez make a fan art :D Pooh Black: Don't forget to comment! HAZZUH!!!! 23:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts